Love Potion
by Jiemme
Summary: After an attempt to make a Panacea Potion, Terra and Ven realize they mixed up the ingredients when Aqua starts going googly-eyed over the brunet. Terra/Aqua
1. This is Panacea Right?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sadly. But I do own a copy of the BBS PSP game! XD

**A/N: **Hiya guys! I had to try this since I really like this pairing and since they live in a gigantic castle with many rooms (probably), there had to be a room filled with potion-making ingredients and potions. And so I got this crazy idea since I love Ven too. I kinda thought there was a possibility a situation like this happened in The Land of Departure because it's a world filled with many possible impossibilities. XD I think I'll write this as a three-shot or somewhat, but I hope this fic would be enjoyable to all who reads it! :D Expect a hyperactive Ventus, a lovestruck-due-to-a-potion Aqua, Master Eraqus finding the situation funny, and Terra being Terra, with the twist of being confused on what to do because Aqua suddenly wants to hug him in every second of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Potion<strong>

**...**

_Chapter 1_

This is Panacea, Right?

**...**

It was ridiculous. It was impossible! And yet, it happened. Ventus was jumping for joy when he heard from Terra that Master Eraqus would teach them how to brew potions. He swore that he was banned from potion-making until he turned 18, remembering the last time he tried to brew one. He managed to make one of the alchemy rooms in the castle they resided in completely covered in ashes while the potion he brew glowed a disgusting color of brown and green mixed together. As if that wasn't enough, his potion suddenly started moving like slime and engulfed the ash-covered materials in the room. He would've been eaten as well if not for Master Eraqus' interference.

"TERRA! Am I dreaming? Am I?" the blond asked repeatedly. A taller, muscled brun walking beside him exhaled and pushed down Ven's head, causing his spiky hair to mess up a bit.

"No, you're not. We're going to brew a potion. But you'd better not create another slime monster," he said, chuckling afterwards. He looked at Ven, their blue eyes meeting. "That thing scared me when it tried to eat you. It's an abomination."

Ven laughed while fixing the ruined spikes on his blond hair. That slime monster is history, especially since Ven had no idea how he created it in the first place. There were tons of ingredients in the alchemy rooms of the castle, and the slime monster was a creation of randomly selected ones. Back then, Ven didn't understand the importance of using the proper ingredients compared to the alternatives.

Returning to reality, the blond quickly caught up after his best friend. "Terraaaaaaaa! What are we gonna brew?" he asked excitedly.

Without looking back, Terra replied seriously. "Panacea."

"What's that?" Ven asked.

"It's a potion," he said teasingly.

Ven rolled his eyes. "Of course it is! I know that! But what kind of potion is it?"

Terra paused to think. "Well… when you're poisoned, sick, wounded, or under the wrong influence of a spell, it'll heal you. It's like a cure-all kind of potion. It's really useful." Ven's eyes brightened. What a delightful potion! It sounded like a miracle in the form of precious liquid.

"I can't believe the master allowed me to brew a potion!" Ven said happily.

"That's because I need an assistant to brew it. He's too busy with something so he assigned you to assist me. Aqua will be checking up on us afterwards," he told the younger blond.

"Will she drink it?" Ven asked. Terra nodded.

"Yep. Aqua has her own bottle of Panacea if ever we accidentally brew something poisonous." Ven cringed. "But we won't do that. I'm as good as her in potion-making."

"If you say so," Ven said in a sing-song tone. He knew Terra had his misfortunes with potions too. He couldn't understand though why Terra was allowed to continue whereas he was told not to touch a cauldron due to his tendencies to make something, according to Aqua, catastrophic.

They reached the end of the gigantic hallway of the castle and entered the only door found in the perimeter of the area. The alchemy room was astounding – countless bottles of various sized with various ingredients were perched on the long shelves attached to the wall of the room. He eyed down the cauldrons endearingly.

"Woooooooooow…" Ven said with amazement. He felt a hand tug on his wrist and Terra brought him behind the counter.

"Well, here we are. Ven, go find the book with the recipe for Panacea," Terra said, tracing a finger on the cauldron in front of him. The blond grinned widely and started rummaging the small bookcase in the corner of the room. "Uhh… Terra… what book?"

Terra's eyes widened. He partly forgot! "Uhh…"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Ven yelped. Terra groaned and shook his head.

"I did NOT forget! I just… well… my mind was on other matters," he retorted. Ven smirked mischievously – an obviously unnatural thing for him to do. Terra actually felt his spine shiver at Ven's weird expression.

"Was Aqua there when the master was telling you what book the recipe was in?" he said teasingly. Terra grimaced at him, and the blond released his innocent and childish grin.

"So what if she was there?" Terra huffed. "Just find the stupid book with the instructions on how to brew that stupid potion."

"B… but there are twenty-three books in here! And they're as thick as that slime monster!" he whined. Terra shook his head. "That's why books have a table of contents section!"

"Oh."

Terra exhaled and glanced at the window in front of him. No matter how hard he pretended, Ven remained inquisitive and managed to figure out why he became distracted at that moment. There was a part in him that fancied the blue-haired angel who fought feisty with her Keyblade. And that part of him was… his entire being. Behind his façade of a stoic and serious Keyblade apprentice, there was a normal teenage boy with hormones and emotions tugging his senses.

He liked the girl. Big deal. She had brains, beauty, and brawn. Not to mention kindness. There was nothing in her to dislike. Except the fact that she was completely NUMB to Terra's attempts to whisk her away to a romantic experience for only the two of them. Aqua had no interest in romance at the moment. Maybe that was something for Terra to dislike – her boyish tendencies made her immune to the effects of romance to a girl.

But then, he had no time for romance as well. He was a Keyblade apprentice – soon to be master. Master Terra. Now that sounded good.

"Found it!" Ven exclaimed from behind. Terra turned to the blond, who slammed the gigantic book on the counter.

"Wow. That's…"

"It's heavier than my Keyblade," Ven said. Terra smiled and scanned the list of ingredients.

"Unicorn tail hair, snapping stem extract, phoenix tears… thank goodness we have all of these! Phoenix tears are kinda hard to find nowadays," he said. Ven initiatively collected all the bottles of ingredients and almost dropped the bottle of phoenix tears, causing Terra to have a little dramatic moment before continuing.

"Just pass me the ingredients when I need them, alright, Ven?" he asked. The younger boy nodded and watched eagerly as Terra poured the proper amount of liquid in the cauldron. He summoned his Keyblade and casted Fira for the cauldron's needed heat. Soon, Ven handed Terra seven strands of unicorn tail hair and was enchanted by its silvery color. Terra asked him to chop some plant with healing abilities finely afterwards and even allowed him to mix the almost-finished potion clockwise.

"And now for some palmetto," he thought. Ven handed him two leaves of the plant before he took over its brewing.

"Make sure the potion turns silvery," Ven chirped.

"Of course it will. The unicorn hair's color would seep out and spread throughout the potion, making it particularly colorless, if not silver."

"Wow, that was unusually smart of you," Ventus joked, watching his older friend mix the potion. "How long do you have to mix it?"

"A minute or less would do," Terra replied. And he was right. The brunet smiled as the potion completely appeared shimmering silver under the sunlight. The faint scent of vanilla tingled his senses.

"Have you been eating ice-cream, Ven?" he asked.

"No. Why?" the younger boy asked.

"Because I smell vanilla."

"Really? Maybe Aqua's cooking a vanilla-flavored cake!" he exclaimed.

"No, I'm not," they heard another voice say. Terra thanked the heavens he didn't lose his guard as he heard Aqua's angelic voice. She went towards them with her natural smile. The boy couldn't help but look away, feeling the heat on his cheeks.

"Hey! You're done! And it looks perfect!" she gushed. Terra smugly grinned.

"Of course. I do have the skills of a potion master," he teased with pride. Aqua laughed heartily before examining the contents of the cauldron.

"Hmm… why does it have a scent though?" she asked. "I smell wo… nevermind. Let me taste it. If this is properly brewed, I'll feel better, particularly because I have a cough. What coincidence." She laughed for a few seconds because of her personal joke. "If I choke or something wrong happens to me, force the Panacea in my throat so I could swallow it properly."

The two boys watched her lift up the spoon they used for brewing and take a sip of the potion afterwards. She licked her lips and sipped again. "It's kind of hot. But I feel like my cough's going away."

Ven and Terra grinned at each other triumphantly. The potion they brewed was working! And there was no slime monster in sight. As Aqua continued sipping the potion on the spoon, Ven decided to take a peek on the potion in the other page.

"Love potion? Why is it beside Panacea? I thought this was alphabetic," he said with a curious expression. Terra took a look.

"Oh. It has all the ingredients of Panacea save for the palmetto. It has paopu fruit leaves instead," Terra replied.

"P… palmetto? I thought Panacea used the paopu leaves…"

"WHAT? VEN?"

"Terra?"

The brun turned to Aqua, whose eyes gave off a strange feel. She walked towards him and engulfed him in a tight embrace. "That was a good potion!"

"R… really?" he choked out. Aqua still didn't let go of her hug. Ven backed away in horror. "Aqua… are you feeling alright?" Ven asked.

The girl finally released Terra from the hug, relieving the brun. She almost weakened his muscles, physically speaking. But he was shaking on the inside. Aqua? Hugging him? What was happening?

"I feel great, Ven!" Aqua said cheerfully. "How about you, Terra?"

Ven snickered behind them as Terra stuttered his answer. "Uhh… uh… yeah… I'm fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. Aqua hugged him once again, surprising the two boys.

"A… Aqua?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because I feel like it. Is it wrong?" she asked, her voice being sweet and innocent. Terra's eyes widened. There was only one explanation.

"VEN! WE BREWED A LOVE POTION!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Ven said, laughing afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have no idea what ingredients are used for Panacea and love potion, so I made them similar to have an easier time writing this fic. XD I also based the love potion on Harry Potter's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in their universe. Amortentia has different scents for different people, so the first thing I thought that Terra could smell was... vanilla? XD And since this is a Terra/Aqua fic, well, Aqua smelled wood because of Terra's wooden Keyblade that he gave to Ven. Maybe before Ven's arrival, they used to spar with wooden Keyblades together? XD Ahhh well, there goes lovestruck Aqua with a hugging problem. XD Please R&R, and stay tuned! :D More love potion silliness coming up. I hope you guys like this fic, and thanks for reading! :D


	2. Problems, Poking, and Paranoia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. *weeps*

**A/N: **Yay! Second chapter! XD It was fun writing this, mostly because of my Ventus obsession. I was playing BBS earlier... for about... 3 hours straight, then I took a break, and then played again for 3 more hours or so. XD Anyway, I'm really happy this fic is doing well! I'm sorry for the late update, since I've been busy in school, and I won't be able to update 'til next Friday, maybe, because we have our exams on Sunday-Tuesday and then our Scouting program on Wednesday, then we have to bake pies on Thursday here at home for our baking exhibit on Saturday. Whooo! School sure knows how to stress me out! So to make sure I won't delay an update, I'll update right now! XD Thanks to all who faved, alerted, and reviewed this fic! :D Many, many thanks! *gives cookies*

-MonMonCandie- Thank you for thereview! :D Haha, maybe because of his "I wanna become a Keyblade master" attitude, he barely notices he was emotionally in puberty. XD It's fun writing him with his hormone rages and stuff. Haha! More Ven hyperactivity here! :D Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter! :)

-Victoria5624- Thanks for the review! :D

-Terra ForceXIII- Thanks for the review! :D Really? I must read that then... I hope I won't rip it off! XD It would be really baaaaaaaad. Haha, thanks! Having Aqua so nonchalant about romance is quite fun to write. Thanks once more and I hope this chapter is a good one for you! :)

_P.S. Change of plans, not a three-shot. And if Aqua appears OOC here, it's caused by the love potion, obviously. Love potion makes people loony. I mean, love makes people act out of their character, so a concoction of that feeling in liquid state would have the same effect. Haha. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Potion<strong>

**..**

_Chapter 2_

Problems, Poking, and Paranoia

**...**

"What did you say?" Terra growled. Although his anger was at its peak, he couldn't help but loosen up. His raging hormones were taunting him. _"She's hugging you, Terra."_ No. It was wrong. It was completely wrong. She wasn't supposed to be hugging him until he was oxygen-deprived. She was supposed to be praising him for a job well done on a well brewed Panacea. But he couldn't help it. Despite it being completely wrong… it felt right.

"Uhh, Aqua, shouldn't you let go now?" he mumbled sheepishly. He felt completely awkward by the situation, hiding his face on her hair. He didn't want anyone to see him blush.

"Yeah! I want a hug too!" Ven added. The girl giggled and finally released her hold on Terra.

"Well, let's give Ven a hug, Terra! A family hug!" she cheered.

"Mom! Dad!" Ven said, mimicking a child's voice.

"No way, Ven!"

"Why not?" Aqua asked. Terra was taken aback. Now she wanted to be Ven's mom? And she was fine with him being his dad? She gave him a pout.

"_What do I do?"_

"_Hug her."_

"_Shut up, perverted brain."_

"_So you admit you're a pervert?"_

"_NO!"_

"_It would be dumb of you to blame your brain to be perverted because you are your brain."_

"_You know what I mean! Stop thinking against me!"_

"_You'd have to kill yourself first before you get me to stop thinking!"_

Terra shook his head, sick of the mental fight he had with his hormone-induced side of his brain. He looked back at Aqua, who unleashed the puppy eyes effect. _She's so cute._ He turned around, knowing his face was red again.

"Nevermind. I take that back," he choked out.

"C'mere, Ven!" Aqua squeaked. Terra felt soft hands grab his and soon enough, he was hugging Ven at the left side.

"How warm!" Ven gushed, looking at Terra. He adorned the same goofy grin he had when he watched Aqua embracing him first. It was no smiling matter.

Who was he kidding? Ven's grin said it all. Terra was enjoying it too. Except for the part that Aqua wanted him to father Ven. Her hold was so delicate. The younger blond was grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe this is happening," Terra grumbled, hiding his red face from Ven. The boy was teasing him and he couldn't bear to have Aqua know about his hidden feelings.

"Yeah! Usually, you won't hug us this long, Aqua!" Ven added.

"What kind of a mother would I be then?" she snapped. Ven tugged Terra's shirt in confusion. He never meant to have Aqua take the family thing seriously. Plus, it was extremely creepy for him!

"TERRA! She took it seriously! What's wrong with her?" Ven screeched.

The young blond struggled out of the girl's embrace and stared at the two with a confused expression. Ven's curious grimace slowly transformed into a knowing smile once again, much to Terra's chagrin. The boy knew too much, and Terra knew he kept his feelings a secret! Aqua didn't even notice Ven leave their group hug and squeezed the brunet tighter.

"I'm not going to fall off a cliff, you know," Terra said jokingly, trying to ease up the tension he was feeling towards her at the moment. She softly giggled and glanced at him. He swore he was melting with that endearing look in her eyes. Her radiating blue orbs were locked with his own ones.

"What if you were?"

"Uhm…"

"If you were, would you want me to let go?" she asked. Ven grinned cheekily when he saw the tips of Terra's ears redden. _He's so flattered right now._

"Of course I wouldn't want that! I'd die!" he screeched.

She giggled again, something she rarely did. "Then I won't let go."

"But I'm not on the verge of dying, so you can let go," he teased. She rolled her eyes and did so. Terra saw Ven glaring at him. The younger blond honestly wanted to smack him on the head and ask what was wrong with Terra.

"As you wish," Aqua said nonchalantly. "What's with the face, Ven?"

Ven jumped in surprise and nervously smiled. "Uhh, nothing! I was just… remembering about the slime monster! Yeah! And I felt a bit angry when I remembered the moment when it tried to devour me… disgusting, icky… gross! Aaaaagh! I don't want to think about it anymore!"

Terra and Aqua laughed in unison, taunting Ven's moment of improvisation. He took the moment to think. Terra had no idea that Ven noticed the hint of sorrow in Aqua's tone when she released him from their hug. They were still laughing, and a smile slowly crept on Ven's face. Their own laughter blended with each other's, just like two instruments creating the perfect melody.

"I'm glad to see that this room isn't in shambles or covered in ashes like before," they heard a voice say. The three youngsters quickly turned to the door, knowing their master was in their presence.

"Good morning, Master," they said in unison.

"Good morning. Aqua, is Terra and Ven's potion a success?" he asked. Ven yawned. That was Master Eraqus for them – frank and business-minded.

"Yes, it really is!" she replied. "I feel great! You have to praise Terra for the potion."

"HEY! What about me?" Ven whined.

Terra chuckled and ruffled Ven's spiky blond hair. "Well, Ven did help too, Aqua. Give him some credit." It was like the brunet had forgotten about her intake of love potion. Either that or he didn't want the master to find out the true incident with their brew.

"Sure, if you say so! Good job, Ven," Aqua said with a smile.

"Hmm…" Master Eraqus made his way towards the cauldron and lifted the ladle. "Mind if I take a sip?"

"Well, sure, Master Era–**NOOOOOOO!**"

Ven swatted the ladle out of the man's grasp and left the room swiftly out of fear. He did a horrible job hiding behind the outer wall, for Master Eraqus noticed his hair's spikes and his blue eyes peeking from his messy fringe. Terra gulped and backed away slowly, only to have Aqua poke him in the rib.

"Hey, that hurts!" he said childishly. The girl quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Terra! I only meant to tickle you!"

"What is going on here? Ventus! Get in here!" Eraqus yelled. Ven shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. I know you're going to kill me, Master Eraqus," he squeaked.

Their mentor turned to Aqua. "Aqua, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

She glanced at the ceiling with a distant stare and smiled afterwards. "Nothing's going on, Master. Maybe Ven just doesn't want you to drink the potion after what you did to him before. Luckily, Terra didn't have any encounters with a slime monster, did you?" Her voice was different. Her aura was different. From her serious and mature persona, Terra could only see her as a girl with a wandering mind at the moment, who often poked him in the torso for fun.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! For a guy with muscle, you sure are weak in the belly," she joked.

"You poke hard for a girl," he countered.

"Hey, this isn't Panacea!" Eraqus exclaimed. "Panacea's supposed to lack aroma!"

Busted.

"Good luck, Terra! I'll attend your funeral!" Ven yelled from outside. The fading sound of his quick-paced footsteps was faintly audible.

Master Eraqus eyed down Terra, not noticing Aqua's repeated attempt to poke the brunet on the shoulder.

"Terra, would you mind expla-"

"OW! Aqua!"

"Sorry! You just look so cute when you get poked!" she said, releasing a dreamy sigh afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bahahaha. Ven running for his life is so cute. Couldn't resist writing it. x3 Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! More Terra/Aqua-ness galore! Thanks for reading! :D Please R&R! They'll make my day! :D


	3. Antidote? No Wa… Yes Master

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **I can't believe this fic has somewhat a lot of hits. **THANKS EVERYONE!** :D Who knew this little idea was actually interesting to read? XD I could have updated this earlier, but I had to review for exams and all. I want to maintain my grades and not get knocked out from my class honor position! But I made up for it with this extremely weird and goofy chapter! More Ven silliness because I love Ven. Ven. Ven. Ven. XD I wanted this fic to be really lighthearted and fun, so drama won't be that present here... just laughs and weirdness all the way. Of course, with TONS of TerQua. :D Thank you to all who read, faved, alerted, and reviewed! :D THEY ARE VERY APPRECIATED!

-Victoria5624 - Haha yeah, I had fun writing Terra battling his brain. XD And for Ethan, no thanks, because I already like someone a lot. Here's the update! I hope you like it! :)

-Axel'sChakrams8 - Awww! Thank you! :D I'm glad you like this story! This is actually my first KH fic focusing on a couple, but I barely write romance without comedy! So be prepared for a ton of laughs! XD I'm glad you like Terra's mental battle! XD T'was fun to write! And yep! Ven ate a sugary breakfast! Here's the update and I hope you like it! :)

-Terra ForceXIII - Thanks for the review! :D Haha, love potion has powerful effects, especially on girls. XD Expect more sweet!Aqua on the upcoming chapters! Haha, I thought it suited perfectly for Ven to say that. XD I hope you like this chapter! :)

-KHLegacy - Awww, thank you! :D I'm glad you like this story! Haha, I love Ven, so expect more silly moments from him! :D

_P.S. Should I make Terra's brain/conscience a regular character in every chapter? XD And should I add more potions? XD Or maybe the love potion is enough, I guess._

_Also, if you guys ask about more OOCness, it's because this is a humor story. It's supposed to be funny. Plus, I wrote them the way I pictured them on how they'd act on a situation like this. Plus, it's funny. Please bear with me. :D I'm sorry if you guys don't like it D: but I hope you do anyway! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Potion<strong>

**...**

_Chapter 3_

Antidote? No Wa… Yes Master.

**...**

It was bad enough Master Eraqus figured out that Terra and Ven brewed the wrong potion. Terra couldn't take Ven's screaming anymore too. Who knew giving him a sugary breakfast was chaotic? And having Aqua holding his hand didn't make the situation any better.

Alright, it did, for Terra, at least.

But Ven's screaming was still annoying.

Terra didn't bother to explain what happened and Master Eraqus realized that Aqua was of no help because of her countless attempts to get Terra's attention repeatedly. He did the unthinkable and chased Ven around the castle, causing Terra to wonder if the day was out to get him. His best friend was under the influence of a love potion and is madly in love with him; Ven was acting like a hyperactive child; Master Eraqus was acting like a completely strange adult for chasing a hyperactive kid and forgetting he had a Keyblade.

"When will you stop shouting?" Terra snapped.

"WHEN THE MASTER PROMISES HE WON'T CHOP MY HEAD OFF OR BAN ME FROM POTION-MAKING!" Ven replied, wailing louder every second.

"Master! Please make him stop!" Terra said. Master Eraqus chuckled.

"Alright. Ventus, I promise I won't chop your head off or ban you from potion-making."

Ventus hushed up immediately – miraculous.

"Since we can say that the atmosphere is tranquil, explain to me what happened. Aqua's under the potion's magic and we must figure out what to do in case the potion is deadly," Master Eraqus said. Ven snorted.

"It's not deadly! Except for Terra, I guess, but he's alive anyway! So, it's not deadly! If it were, Aqua would have been dead earlier! Which is not good… so luckily, it's not deadly!" Ven exclaimed with constant changing facial expressions of happiness and realization. Terra rubbed his forehead temples from the repetition of deadly.

"Pardon? Deadly for Terra? What do you mean?" Master Eraqus added.

"Ven, DON'T!"

"We brewed a love potion by accident because we mixed up the ingredients!" Ven replied.

Color drained from Master Eraqus' face… and came back again. His expression was a cross of shock and-

"Why in the world is the Master laughing?" Ven asked.

Terra flinched at the sight of the man laughing his lungs out in front of them. He was clutching his abdomen and fell off balance for a moment, and he retained his stance by holding on the counter. Aqua, who temporarily vanished from the scene earlier, tugged Terra's baggy pants lightly.

"Don't do that!" Terra exclaimed, jumping away from Aqua. The girl raised a brow at him. "Excuse me? There's no need to be embarrassed! I do the laundry around this place!"

Her spunky tone was back. Terra wondered if the potion quickly wore off, knowing that she only had a few sips.

"It's good to know you don't spoil your clothes as much as Ven!" she cheered.

"HEY! I'm here, you know!"

Ven grimaced as Master Eraqus fell on his knees, still laughing loudly. The brunet couldn't believe his eyes. The day was definitely out to get him.

Everyone was out of character and he felt that he was the only one in the normal state of mind. Aqua giggled and sheepishly looked away from him with tints of pink on her already rosy cheeks. This was not good for Terra.

"_Geeeeez! This is frustrating! She's so cute when she blushes!"_

"_Better yet, she's blushing because of US!"_

"_Us? Me, you mean!"_

"_Idiot, we're ONE person!"_

"_I'm going crazy! I'm talking to my own self!"_

"_Yep. No wonder you needed a love potion to make her fall for you."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Make me."_

"_Don't make us have that conversation again! Get out of my head!"_

"_I am your head!"_

"_AAAAAAGH! STOP IT!"_

The brunet snapped out of his mental conflict when Master Eraqus' laughter finally faded from his earshot. He was back to his senses in all seriousness he could gather. Ventus was busy conversing with Aqua, and they were talking about, unfortunately, Terra.

"And I hate the way he tries to act cool when I beat him," Ven said. Aqua smiled gently, melting Terra's heart slowly. "Really? He's cool even if he doesn't try," she told him. Ven pouted, glanced at Terra, and smirked eerily.

"Y'hear that, Terra? She thinks you're cool!" he teased.

"Ventus, Aqua, that's enough." The two left their chat and stood alertly in front of their Master. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Aqua, would you prepare lunch for us?"

"Sure! I'll make Terra's favorite!"

She skipped out of the room, humming sweet tunes that sounded like a child's favorite lullaby.

"What exactly is your favorite, Terra?" Master Eraqus asked jokingly.

Terra grunted and crossed his arms.

"Awww! I was hoping she'd cook my favorite!" Ven squeaked. Master Eraqus cleared his throat, catching the attention of his two pupils.

"Well, this is quite a hilarious situation, but we have to fix it as soon as possible. Love potions aren't exactly harmful, but it can last for more than a month, depending on the number and size of paopu leaves it has. How many did you exactly put?"

Terra tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Uhh…"

"I placed an extra two in when he wasn't looking, so that makes four! Plus, they are big!" Ven exclaimed. Terra looked at him with a brow raised. "What? The Panacea recipe said that more palmetto leaves would have more healing abilities… but I forgot I took the paopu leaves instead…"

Master Eraqus shrugged, a tiny smile evident on his face. "Well then, I suggest we brew some Panacea for this. It'll remove the effects of the love potion in no time."

"Panacea?"

"Yes, the antidote."

"ANTIDOTE? Nyooww... oh."

Terra stopped himself as soon as he could.

"_HAHA! You so don't want her to take the antidote!"_

"_I was just surprised!"_

"_AS IF!"_

"But Master, didn't you say Aqua had a bottle of Panacea?" Terra asked, retaining his composure. Master Eraqus shook his head and looked at him with all seriousness he could muster.

"Terra, I want you and Ventus to learn how to brew the potion properly. This shows that you two haven't exactly learned, despite brewing a successful love potion. Telling Aqua to drink her bottle of Panacea is a shortcut, which is simply cheating. I suggest we brew Panacea to teach you two a lesson. Besides, love potion is harmless." Terra could still see Master Eraqus trying not to smile.

"But really, Master? An antidote? Why can't we just wait for the potion to stop taking its effect?" Terra blurted out. He smacked himself mentally.

"_Oh no. Now I sound like I don't want Aqua to be cured from love potion!"_

"_You don't. Admit it."_

"_Of course I want to! She isn't herself!"_

"_Idiot, she's still herself, but she has artificial feelings for you!"_

"_Can you please stop insulting me? I actually feel hurt!"_

"_Why? I call you idiot all the time!"_

"_I meant about the artificial feelings."_

Terra and his battle with his devious conscience stopped as Master Eraqus started explaining.

"Well, we could wait, since your potion's effects would be equivalent to two months or so, but we need Aqua in her proper state of mind! The love potion would make her constantly fawn over you! You will be the only thing she concentrates on!"

As he continued stating reasons, Terra's hormone-induced conscience piped up again.

"_HAHAHA! You being the only thing she'd concentrate on! I KNOW you don't want her to take the antidote! Two months of lovey-dovey Aqua is gonna be awesome!"_

"_Shut up! She really needs to get back to her normal thinking, okay?"_

"_Oh please! I'm your conscience! I know you don't want her to take the antidote very soon."_

"_Well… I guess you're right… but still!"_

"Tell Aqua to prepare some juice as well," he added, shooing Terra from the room. The elder snickered as he saw Terra's ears turn red.

"This is not good…" he heard the boy mutter as he left the room.

"Master?" Ven squeaked.

"Yes, Ventus?"

"You just wanted Terra and Aqua to have lovey-dovey moments, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ventus. Now wash that cauldron!" As Ven started complaining, Master Eraqus grinned knowingly. The blond boy sure was inquisitive.

_This should be fun to watch._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ven is so fun to write. And Master Eraqus. Since he's a father figure to Terra, of course he should catch on to Terra's feelings. I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more! And Aqua will be featured more at the next chapter, since I figured this chapter had more Terra and Master Eraqus in it. Ahh well! :D


	4. Kitchen Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kingdom Hearts would have a game where Ven messed up tons of potions and he has to fix them. Just kidding, but I seriously don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **I am so sorry! I'm really sorry, guys, for the very late update! *dodges tomatoes* I'm really terrible for not updating sooner. Please forgive me, guys! After arriving from Philippines, I returned to school immediately. Since my two other KH fanfics are kinda easy to update (plot figured out and such), I was able to update them. But I really have to work hard on this fic to avoid messing it up, because I am a messy writer at times. Plus, I was about to update last week, but we had to practice for our prom, so it got delayed. And then I brooded for half a day because of overwhelming events involving prom and a boy, so instead of updating yesterday, it was moved to today. At least this is getting an update! I promise I won't repeat delay again. :D

So this chapter is a table turner. I'm not sure how the next chapter will turn out (I'm gonna brainstorm for it) but it'll have more Terra/Aqua-ness. :D No hyperactive Ven here though. T_T

-Bearybeary - Thanks for the review! :D He sure can't. XD

-RealmofDawn - Thank you for the review and compliments! :D Yes, we're done, double thanks! :D

-Axel'sChakrams8 - I'll try to tone the silliness down, since I reread the thing and thought it's getting slightly OOC, but still. XD Thanks for the review! Haha, with Master Eraqus being such a strict guy, I imagined he had a small fun side, because everyone HAS to have a fun side. XD

-miano53 - Thanks for the review! :D Haha, and I'll keep that in mind! Frankly, I like writing Terra having a mental battle with himself - the more hormonal side of him. XD

-Fujisawa Loser - Thanks for the review! :D Sure, I'll try fixing it up to make it easier to read. :) And sorry for the TAN chapter. I really had to leave for two weeks for vacation. Not updating without an explanation would make me so guilty!

-FireVulpix - Hello! Thanks for the review! :D I'm glad you like the fic! :) Here's the update and I'll keep in mind about the appearance of Terra's conscience again. :D

-Quiet Librarian - Thank you for the review! :D Haha I do my best to balance humor and romance. I'm glad you like the fic :D

-Ultimate Black Ace - She'll definitely do that. XD Maybe I can add Vanitas too... his chaotic nature would get things messier. XD Thanks for the review! :D

-PSPGamerGirl - I'm glad you think so! :) Here's the update and I hope you like it! :D

-AAurion - Nope! Haven't given up on this. I just have been preoccupied with school and my personal life so I barely got to make more chapters of this fic. I'm glad you like Terra's portrayal. Hopefully I'll fix it up to make him less OOC. Glad you like the fic and thanks for reviewing! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Love Potion<strong>

_Chapter 4_

Kitchen Confrontation

* * *

><p>Terra continuously muttered to himself while walking towards the castle's kitchen. He concluded that it was April Fool's Day (darn for not having a calendar on the nearest castle wall!) and everyone had staged out a prank to get him. Maybe it was Ven's idea to pretend that their potion was love potion and Aqua agreed to join in to take revenge for all the times he made sexist comments and jokes in front of her. Master Eraqus barely had any fun, and probably joined in because he didn't want to seem like a total stickler to the kids.<p>

But then, Ven would have set off a prank for each of them, so his previous conclusion sounded obsolete. The young blond managed to make a slime bomb explode in Terra's room, feigned the destruction of his Keyblade when he sparred with Aqua, and acted like a moody boy whenever Master Eraqus was around, all in the previous year. He wouldn't set up a single prank just for a single victim, right?

The brawny brun exhaled out his bad thoughts and shook his head. The chances of Ven messing with his head were very slim. Plus, the boy would have made another messy prank instead of plotting out an intricate joke that could possibly mess with his feelings. Ventus would never cross that line, let alone Aqua too.

Terra's thoughts of Ventus and pranks quickly drowned when the sound of serene humming reached his earshot. A tiny smile crept on his face involuntarily. It was too relaxing and it made his feelings intensify even more. He prevented another mental battle with his oddball conscience as he slowly entered the kitchen to avoid interrupting Aqua in whatever she was doing. He caught sight of her making cheese and tomato omelets. The aroma taunted the brunet's senses. He licked his lips and placed a hand on his toned abdomen, acknowledging his total hunger.

"Terra! Do you like omelets?"

He smacked himself in the forehead, asking himself on how long she felt his presence. She turned around and smiled at him endearingly, causing a blush to creep on his face. He couldn't tell if he preferred her without the influence of the love potion or what, with all the feelings he had teasing his every thought. He looked back at her and nodded, trying his best to look unaffected.

"Good!" she said, laughing afterwards. "I hope Ven likes these too."

"Master Eraqus wanted me to remind you about the juice," he told her. It was a relief that he remembered the reason on why he visited her in the kitchen, or she might play with his thoughts again.

"Oh? What flavor?"

"He said he wanted…" His eyes widened in shock – it was a trick!

"Wanted?"

"Err…"

"There's no such thing as err juice, Terra," she joked, giggling lightly afterwards. He chuckled bashfully and rubbed the nape of his neck in frustration. What juice exactly? And did they have any juice to begin with?

"Master didn't say anything," he replied softly, the heat on his face intensifying. It was bad enough that he had to face Aqua with his hormones raging. Now, he was tricked by his guardian into having a moment with Aqua and ended up humiliated because of juice.

He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice Aqua waving a hand in front of his face. "Terra. Terra. Terra!"

"Huh?"

"I said I'll prepare some," she replied. "What's distracting you lately?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe it's the potion." There was no point in lying anyway.

"The love potion? Hmm, I guess it could get your attention, especially because I drank it."

Terra's eyes widened. She was aware of her condition! Aqua probably figured out that he was surprised as well. "I feigned cluelessness because the Master would get mad if I said I knew. Plus, I guess it's pretty fun to see your reaction!" she giggled before continuing. "I'm sorry, but I guess I do like you a lot right now. Teasing comes with the territory, I guess."

"Don't say that," Terra snapped. "It's the potion. You don't like me in that way." The words were painful, but Terra appreciated the truth compared to false fantasies. Aqua looked at him in all seriousness she could gather.

"Well, I have to admit that the potion is making me say all these things. But have you ever wondered if I had feelings for you even before I drank the potion?"

If Terra lacked masculinity, he swore he fainted on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short. I know. I'll make up for it! I'm so sorry again, guys. I promise I'll update sooner, after exams are done. Terra's conscience will come back too, as well as hyper!Ven. And I'll make them less OOC. Thanks for reading! Please R&R and stay tuned!


End file.
